1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking device, a focus adjustment device, an image-capturing device, and a tracking method.
2. Description of Related Art
An image tracking device is per se known that not only tracks a photographic subject in a photographic scene, according to a characteristic of the subject within a tracking field such as its color or luminance or the like, but also shifts the focus detection position in the scene at which the focus adjustment state of the photographic lens is detected, to the position of the subject to be tracked (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication H05-060712).
With this device, if the tracking field of view leaves a predetermined region in the scene, then driving of the photographic lens is temporarily prohibited at this time point.